No Control
"No Control" by One Direction is featured on Just Dance 2016''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGCzncPuZIc and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew of four men. All of them are styled as black and white cutouts. P1 P1 wears a bright gray shirt, black skinny jeans with black suspenders, another shirt with black and gray squares tied to his waist, sunglasses, a black bracelet and dark gray boots. P2 P2 wears dark gray ripped skinny jeans, a gray bracelet, a black leather jacket, sunglasses,black boots, a light gray fedora styled hat and a gray shirt. P3 P3 wears black skinny jeans, a light gray shirt, a light gray bracelet, a dark gray jacket, black sneakers and sunglasses. P4 P4 wears black skinny jeans, a black bracelet, a light gray sweater with no arms and a gray denim jacket over it, a light gray beanie, sunglasses and black and light gray sneakers. nocontrol_coach_1_big.png|P1 nocontrol_coach_2_big.png|P2 nocontrol_coach_3_big.png|P3 nocontrol_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The background varies from colors such as red, blue and purple. It also has moving triangles, similar to that of Get Lucky. In the bridge, there are blue spinning circles, similar to that of'' Get Low. Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Move 1 and 2: '''Move accordingly : * '''P1 : Shake your right hand as if you're playing an air guitar (akin to Funplex). * P2 : Crush your hands (akin to She Looks So Perfect). * P3 : Throw your right hand up twice. * P4 ''': Shake your hands down and up while leaning back. '''Gold Move 3 and 4: '''This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: * '''P4: '''Play an air guitar, slowly. * '''P3: '''Point to the screen with the right hand * '''P2: '''Same as P3, but crossing legs. * '''P1: '''Move your right hand slowly to the left-up. '''Gold Move 5: This is the end of the routine. Same as Gold Move 3 and 4, but done together. Also, P4 kneels. NC GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 NC GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game NC GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 NC GM2.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game NC GM3 P.png|Gold Move 5 NC GM3.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quest No Control '' appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Rainbow Mashup ''No Control ''has a Mashup which is exclusive to ''Just Dance Unlimited and can be unlocked during January. The Mashup does not have a theme. It only features female dancers. Dancers (No repeats) * ''Waking Up in Vegas'' * That's Not My Name * Heartbeat Song * Part Of Me * I Kissed a Girl * Feel This Moment * So What * All About That Bass Trivia * This is the sixth song by One Direction in the series, after What Makes You Beautiful, One Thing, Kiss You, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) ''and ''Best Song Ever. ** This is the fourth song by One Direction that is a dance crew, after What Makes You Beautiful, Kiss You and Best Song Ever. * This is the first time in which all the coaches in a dance crew wear glasses. * The dancers' outlines resemble paper cutouts, which bears a resemblance to Rock N Roll and Blurred Lines. * The song was never released as a single, making it the fourth non-single to be featured in the series. The first was 4x4, followed by Till I Find You and Kiss Kiss. *This song was leaked at the MTV Hottest 2015. *''Just Dance'' USA's tweet featuring a video supporting One Direction at the AMAs shows beta elements of the routine.File:Just Dance 2016 - No Control - Small Part Of BETA - READ DESC! **The paper outline is replaced by a blue glowy outline and P2's glove is darker. *The mashup for this song is the only Just Dance Unlimited exclusive mashup to not feature any Gold Moves. Gallery nocontrol.jpg|''No Control'' NC Menu.gif|''No Control'' in the menu 301.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Avatar (P2) Golden_No Control.png|Golden Avatar Diamond_No Control.png|Diamond Avatar NoControl.png|Gameplay 1 ythyy.png|Gameplay 2 No Control P1 Full.png|P1 No Control.png|P2 No Control P3 Full.png|P3 No Control P4 Full.png|P4 no control pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Nocontrol cover albumcoach.png Videos File:One_Direction_-_No_Control_(Audio) Just Dance 2016 - No Control - 5 stars No Control - One Direction (Just Dance Now) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Anthony Despras Category:Cain Kitsais Category:William Domiquin Category:Leaked Songs